With a conventional pneumatic tire, achieving uniform radial growth between the center region and the shoulder regions of the tread portion when the pneumatic tire is inflated is an issue faced in order to appropriately adjust the ground contact shape of the tire. A conventional pneumatic tire, i.e. known technology, that addresses this issue is described in Japanese Patent No. 3124851.